


whirlwind

by kagako



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, they hold hands and take selfies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagako/pseuds/kagako
Summary: Tsuzuru clears his throat and glances around them. It’s familiar scenery; right there’s the double doors leading to the balcony. He gives Kazunari a curious look and raises an eyebrow as he nods toward the doors. “Well? Was there a reason you made me run a marathon?”Kazunari laughs, and guides them forward, their hands still clasped.[lgbtober prompt 1: rainbow]
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Miyoshi Kazunari
Comments: 16
Kudos: 50





	whirlwind

**Author's Note:**

> hello! first time writing for them (and a3!) so please go easy on me!  
> this is just something cute and feelsy for now! <3 they're so cute i love them sO MUCH 🥺 
> 
> i literally wrote this in 1 day so please excuse any errors LOL.

“Tsuzuroon! _Quick_!”

Tsuzuru looks up just in time to watch as Kazunari flings the door open. He only has a moment to be thankful that Masumi’s _not_ in the room—after all, Tsuzuru didn’t want to spend a good fifteen to forty minutes listening to the two of them go back and forth. The relief Tsuzuru felt is quickly replaced with shock, suspicion, and only a _little_ sense of foreboding as Kazunari grabs hold of his hand, hauling him up from his seat at his desk.

“M-Miyoshi-san?!” The sound of his desk chair squeaking as it spins quickly fades into the background. Tsuzuru’s running behind Kazunari, who’s laughing and saying things like _quick, quick, Tsuzuroon,_ and _you’ve gotta hurry up, c’mon, c’mon!_ all the while pulling him along by their clasped hands. “ _Miyoshi-san_!” Tsuzuru tries again, bewildered yet amused all at the same time. (He’d be a liar if he said it was the first time he’d ever felt like that.) “S-Slow down, we’re gonna run into someone!”

“No can do, Tsuzuroon!” Kazunari sing songs, and then: “ _in coming_!” as he rounds the corner. Tsuzuru is spilling apologies left and right—to the Director, who shrieks loudly, but luckily didn’t drop anything she was holding; to Muku, who gasps in surprise and then laughs because, well, he’s just as used to Kazunari as Tsuzuru is at this point, all things considered.

Kazunari squeezes Tsuzuru’s hand, and although he was still beyond perplexed, Tsuzuru can’t _not_ squeeze his boyfriend’s hand right back.

The whirlwind of a guy slows his pace, and so Tsuzuru does, too. It’s when Kazunari glances behind him that Tsuzuru has to hold back a smile; but he _knows_ that it’s there, regardless—he can feel the (seemingly) automatic way the corners of his lips quirk up into a small smile upon seeing Kazunari’s expression. He’s a bit winded, but then again, they both are—running around the dorms would do that to you; the sharp turns and stairs would have been a nightmare if they hadn’t lived there for so long.

It’s not just that, though—there’s a flush high on Kazunari’s cheeks, and his eyes were shining even more than they usually do. Tsuzuru looks away, because he’s sure the reason his face is flushing now isn’t just because he was made to run around the dorms—which, speaking of…

Tsuzuru clears his throat and glances around them. It’s familiar scenery; right there’s the double doors leading to the balcony. He gives Kazunari a curious look and raises an eyebrow as he nods toward the doors. “Well? Was there a reason you made me run a marathon?”

Kazunari laughs, and guides them forward, their hands still clasped.

“Of course, Tsuzuroon! Totes worth it though, if I do say so myself! Y’know, I was just chillin’ with my bro—you know, Kamekichi,” he explains, as if everyone in the company _didn’t know._ “Well, ya see, before you get all jelly or something—“

“Not over a bird, I won’t.”

“—I was chillin’ with him because my totes adorbs BF was busy! Had to give him space, ya know? He’s so serious, and it’s _seriously_ dreamy. That’s you, ya know, the totes adorbs BF part? Just in case you were getting confused. But anyways.” Kazunari’s grinning now, mischief in his eye because Tsuruzu’s blushing. It was a rare sight, but it also _wasn’t_ a rare sight at all. Kazunari thinks that maybe his boyfriend’s guard is down because he’s just recently finished a script, and if Kazunari files that information away to use at a different time, then, well, it’s no one’s business but his own.

 _But,_ he digresses.

“Anyways,” Tsuzuru stresses, his smile only half fought back, now. There were endless possibilities roaming through his head now, as to why Kazunari dragged him all the way up here. “Go on.”

“Right, right! Well, ya know, it was raining—and you know what happens when it rains!” Kazunari turns to push open the doors, and guides them through. He lifts their clasped hands and points to the sky, tracing the arch of the rainbow with a finger. Kazunari does that a few more times, and whether or not he looks at the rainbow or their hands this time around should be obvious. ( _Our hands,_ Kazunari thinks fleetingly, his heartbeat quickening, _I could draw this, later.)_ “Look! A rainbow, Tsuzuroon! I saw it, and I thought, wow, I totes wanna post it on the ‘Blam, but then I thought, ya know, more than that, I wanna take a couples pic with my BF, Tsuzuroon!”

Unsurprisingly, Tsuzuru laughs. It’s quiet and soft with just the right amount of fondness that lets Kazunari know that Tsuzuru is happy, and not _completely_ ticked off at him.

“That’s…” Tsuzuru hums, and this time, he’s the one that squeezes Kazunari’s hand. Who would Kazunari be, if he didn’t squeeze back? He beams at Tsuzuru, watching as his boyfriend shakes his head, and just like his laugh, it’s nothing but fond. “That’s very… like you.”

“Right, right? So, BF of mine, won’t you take a couples pic with me?”

Tsuzuru gives him a look—scrunched eyebrows, his mouth tilted in a small smile although he was trying hard to fight against it. It never really worked, but Kazunari thought it was cute he tried. “I can’t really say no, can I?”

“That’s the spirit!” Kazunari tugs at his boyfriend’s arm, coaxing him closer. He laughs, giddy and childish, once Tsuzuru is flush against him, shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip. Kazunari fishes his phone from his pocket and inputs the passcode quickly (nine four one eight, _of course_ ) before starting up his camera app. He angles his arm out, brows furrowed in concentration. “Tsuzuroon, you’re gonna have to bend down a little! C’mon!”

“What? I’m not even that much taller—“

“C’mon, c’mon!” Kazunari urges, bumping their shoulders playfully. He grins up at Tsuzuru, waving his phone around. “A couples pic has to be perf! You know this!”

“You’ve said that about the last twelve million pictures—“

“Tsuzuroon! You know we haven’t reached _that_ milestone yet! Not even close! My ‘BF AND ME’ album just hit four hundred and ten pics just days ago!”

“F-Four…?”

“Alright, alright, ya caught me red handed!” Kazunari rests his head on Tsuzuru’s shoulder. “It’s not just pics of us. There are loads and _loads_ of candid’s of you in there, too.”

Tsuzuru gapes down at his boyfriend, wide eyed. “W-Wha—“

“But, Tsuzuroon!” Kazunari straightens up, booting up his camera app once it disappeared due to inactivity. “The rainbow’s gonna disappear soon! We gotta hurry! You gotta get down here! Couples pic, ya know, BF and me, me and BF!”

“Okay, okay—“ Tsuzuru shakes his head, winded by the amount of energy and blinding _light_ Kazunari seemed to emit. He bends at the knees a little, tilting his head so their temples touch. He’s watching as Kazunari angles the camera, _hmm_ ’s and _ahh_ ’s escaping his lips as he aims to get it _just right._ Tsuzuru rolls his eyes, but it’s without heat—it’s just how Kazunari _is_ , after all.

The angle of the front facing camera changes every so often, but finally Kazunari settles with the rainbow bright above them as if a frame. He snaps the picture, and seems satisfied enough, because he doesn’t complain when Tsuzuru straightens out his knees. Still, though, they’re leaning against each other—Kazunari’s head is against Tsuzuru’s shoulder, and in return Tsuzuru sets his chin atop his boyfriend’s head.

He watches as Kazunari edits it, cropping the image. The rainbow is still there, arching bright and colorful above them, but he edits it so only their eyes and up are shown on the bottom portion, but Tsuzuru still thinks it’s cute. He’s sure it’s got something to do with _aesthetic_ or _vibes,_ something else along those lines, but still.

“It looks nice,” he offers, because he means it. “Send it to me? The edit and original.”

Kazunari glances up and hums happily as he nods. “Is it alright if I upload the edit to Instablam?”

Tsuzuru laughs, soft and easy. “You know I’m not gonna say no.”

“Yeah.” This time, it’s Kazunari’s turn to laugh—soft, and easy. “You totes love when I boast about ya, huh?” he teases, and his laughter this time around is louder, a bit more obnoxious, but Tsuzuru thinks it still sounds just as nice.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
